Sunset
by Aimee5
Summary: A moment between Warrick and Catherine.


**Title:** Sunset

_Warrick/Catherine, pg-13_

**Summary:** A moment between Warrick and Catherine.

xxx

She's sitting on my back porch, beer in hand, having kicked off her shoes, and looking like she's been here a thousand times before. She hasn't. For some reason, she's never been to my home, and I've rarely been to hers. Don't friends visit each others' houses? I like to think of us as friends. We're definitely more than just co-workers. But I guess when you're both workaholics you don't get much of a chance to just chill out, have a beer.

'Are you gonna join me, Warrick, or you just gonna stay perched against the doorframe all evening?' she asks me, without even turning around. I'll never understand how women do that.

I move myself from the doorway to join her on the first step. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't need to. I stare at her profile, thinking how much I admire her. Considering the background she's come from and the asshole she was married to, it's amazing she's so effectively turned her life around – become an remarkable professional, and has the most wonderful daughter who absolutely adores her.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' she asks me. I wonder if she noticed my staring at her.

'What?' I ask.

'The sunset. I rarely get to see one. I'm either spending quality time with my daughter, something I never seem to make enough time for, or I'm god-forbid doing way too many hours overtime at work. I don't ever get to stop, to just sit and watch it.'

She looks over at me, and I realise that I rarely get to see one either. Another thing we have in common. I wonder if she realises the pathetic joy I feel at being the one she gets to see it with.

I stand up, having finished my beer, and knowing she has too by the way she's playing with the label.

'Come on,' I say, offering her a hand up.

She looks at me puzzled. 'Let's get you home to your daughter.'

She smiles at me, and accepts the offer of my hand. She's so light, although I should remember that from when I lowered her down a college garbage shoot for a case once.

As we walk back through my house she stops to look at photographs on the way again, her blonde hair falling in her face, as she pushes it back behind her ear, slightly frustrated. She studies the photographs of my family and close friends, as though trying to discover more about me, although it could just be wishful thinking on my part. I'm interrupted from my thoughts as I almost _hear_ her smile, and focus my eyes back onto her. She looking at the picture of the five of us, all smiling, even Grissom, who has his arm around Sara's shoulders, and I have my arms wrapped round Catherine's waist in a friendly manner as she leans back into me. Nick's standing in the middle, an arm round my shoulders and the other round Grissom's.

'I love that picture,' she states, still smiling. 'We all look so happy, even Grissom!' she finishes, echoing my thoughts.

xxx

I lock the front door behind us as we leave and walk towards my Tahoe. We'd arranged that I'd pick her up before the next shift as she'd left her car at the lab, when we'd decided to spend some time together outside work.

'You wanna come inside for another drink?' she asks, as I walk her up her pathway. I decline as I see Lindsey's face in the window, lighting up as she sees her mother coming home.

'No, I'm good thanks Cath. I think someone's pretty anxious to see you!'

The front door bursts open as Lindsey comes bounding out of the house.

'Mummy!' She cries, as she leaps into Catherine's arms.

'Hey, baby, I missed you!' I hear her say.

'I missed you too, Mummy!' She gets down from Catherine's arms.

'Uncle Warrick!' She exclaims, reaching to wrap her arms round my waist, effectively hugging my legs. Catherine smiles at me, glad that we get along.

'Are you coming in to play, Uncle Warrick?'

Catherine looks at me expectantly. 'Linds, I really should get going…'

'Oh please Uncle Warrick!'

'Yeah, come on, 'Uncle Warrick'.' Catherine says to me, a playful smile tugging at her lips. I grin at her as I'm led into the house - undoubtedly to play with Barbie Dolls again.

_Fin_


End file.
